S U R V I V E
by White Winged Warrior
Summary: Whitepaw isn't ordinary. She is beautiful but she has powers, powers wich if she can't control will kill her. The Dark Forest wants her powers and will stop at nothing to get them. And Whitepaw struggles with anger, sorrow and love. But can she fufill her destiny to defeat the Dark Forest and will she S U R V I V E?
1. Swiftclan

**Swiftclan**

**LEADER**** Goldenstar-**golden she-cat with white chest and white tip at the end of her tail. Has dark green eyes

**DEPUTY**** Icetalon**-ginger she-cat with white chest, belly and paws. Has blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**** Flowersong-**cream coloured fur with white stripes on back. Has green eyes

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Mudear**-young dark brown tom with dark amber eyes

**Whitefur**-white she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Apprentice, Flutterpaw **

**Suntail**-mouse brown she-cat with white rings on her tail and amber eyes

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

**Leafblade**-brown and white tabby tom with leaf green eyes

**Apprentice, Kestrelpaw**

**Shadowstorm**-dark grey tom with green eyes

**Ashclaw**-Handsome light grey tom with green eyes

**Roseheart**- beautiful calico she-cat with preety leaf green eyes

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Robinpelt**-small reddish brown tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Thornpaw **

**Apprentices**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Whitepaw**-beautiful, slim white she-cat with preety leaf green eyes.

**Flutterpaw**-tortoiseshell she-cat with white stomach and chest. Has a white ring around one eye. Has amber eyes

**Moonpaw**-light grey and white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Kestrelpaw**-handsome dark grey tom with light grey paws and rings on his tail. Has a splash of white on chest. Has amber eyes

**Thornpaw**-handsome dark tabby tom with blue eyes

**Blackpaw**-black she-cat and amber eyes, has a long scar across her face.

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Skywing**-light grey with blue eyes, mate** Shadowstorm**

**Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired

**Brokenwing**-once preety tabby she-cat. Has a twisted hind leg

**Tornear**-black tom with only half of his left ear

**Halfeye**-Young black tom with one blind eye from a wolf attack


	2. Prologue

**Whitekit walked out of the nursery, her green eyes shining. The sun shone on her beautiful, soft white coat but a grey cloud passed over. Whitekit shivered as a cold wind passed over and suddenly small white balls fell from the sky. Whitekit leaped up and caught one in her mouth but all she cought was cold water. She shook and loads of the small white balls fell from her pelt "It's snow" A beautiful voice purred "Snow?" Whitekit thought "Yes" The voice replied and Whitekit looked up and saw a beautiful calico she-cat with the same preety leaf green eyes as hers "Runningleaf!" Whitekit meowed and she bowed her head in respect "Get in the nursery! NOW, a dark forest cat is coming" Runningleaf suddenly yowled out to her and she then melted away. **

**Whitekit stood in shock and looked around and sniffed the air but the snow had covered up all the smells. Whitekit suddenly felt drawn outside the camp entrance and she looked at the camp entrance and saw amber eyes glinting in the faint light. The eyes stared at her, filled with curiostity and Whitekit snarled. The eyes blinked and when they opened they were full of amusement then they disappeared "You stupid kit! Now they now about you! Runningleaf yowled at her in her head but Whiteki ignored her and slunk back in to the nursery and curled up against her mother.**

**oooOooo**

**Amber eyes glowed in the shadows of camp and a tom walked out, covered in snow. He padded to the nursery but left no paw prints on the snow. He slipped in to the nursery and stared at Whitekit, her mother and her brothers and sisters. He unsheathed his claws and scratched at Whitewings brothers and sisters faces. He killed all of them but one. He then slipped out of the nursery and walked out of camp. He left no trace that he had been there and even his scent wasn't in the air. His fur was not on the dead kits and he had left no foot prints on the snow. He ran to the forest then turned to the lake and stopped next to a ginger tom with long silky fur "So?" The ginger tom asked "It's true" The other tom replied "And I left her a message" He purred and his eyes glinted and he held up paw with his claw unsheathed and the kits blood dripping on the snow.**

**The ginger tom purred "Runningleaf will not be happy" "The kit will come in useful though when she is older, she has many strong powers wich will come in VERY useful" The other tom replied in a stoney voice and he looked at the ginger tom "I have no more use of you now"He then purred and he lunged at the ginger tom and bit down on his neck. The ginger tom went limp in his jaws and he tossed the body in the lake and then walked away and melted in to the shadows while the stars the silverpelt shone down strongly.**


	3. Chapter 1

I woke up and yowled. My mother jumped up and saw her dead kits and screeched in pain. One of my brothers, Bristlekit moved and I walked over to him and licked his bloody face "Who did this?"I asked him and he looked up at me and coughed out blood wich splattered all over my white coat. His eyes then glazed over and he died right in front of me. I stared in shock and mum ran over to me and grabbed her scruff and flung me across the den. I landed with a THUD and mewed out for mum and she ran over to me and glared at me "How come you're still alive and unharmed?" She spat and I shook in fear "I don't know"I mewed and tears brimmed in my eyes. My shoulders sunk and my tail drooped and mum walked out of the nursery.

I stared as the warriors collected my dead brothers and sisters and I hid in the corner of the den and Goldenstar suddenly walked in and stared at mum with sad eyes "I'm sorry Whiteheart" She meowed then she looked at me "She's going to have to be strong to survive through the winter" Goldenstar meowed and mum looked down at me. She looked shocked that I was there and she got up, spat at me and walked out of the nursery. I mewed to her and my belly grumbled but mum did not come back to feed me. Goldenstar looked at me and walked over to me and curled up around me. I purred and started to feed. Goldenstar purred and licked my head gently and I felt safe.

I soon stopped, my belly full of warm milk. I then curled up against Goldenstar and curled my tail around me and the tip rested in front of my nose. I shut my eyes and fell in to a long, safe sleep. I woke up and Goldenstar opened her eyes and looked down at me with sad eyes "You're mother is dead" She meowed at me and I lifted up my head and stared up at her in shock "Don't worry, I'll look after you" Goldentstar meowed and I lay down my head, my eyes glazed over with grief and I fell in to a sleep full of blood, death and me, all alone.

oooOooo

6 moons later

oooOooo

The moon shone and I looked at the dark forest in front of me. I shivered as a cold wing passed over even though it was spring, I suddenly saw amber cat eyes staring at me. I looked closer "_I swear I recognise those eyes, but no one in the clan has eyes like that. Where do I know them from?_" I thought "_You know me Whitepaw, from your darkest dreams from your kithood_" My fur bristled as I heard the toms vioce in my head "_Kits blood from your blood lines is stained on my claws_" I hissed as I heard the tom "You killed my brothers and sisters!" I screeched "_I did_" The tom purred and I opened my eyes. I got up with a start, my sides heaving. Kestrelpaw woke up and looked at me with sad eyes. He'd been like that ever since his love, Silverpaw had been killed in a wolf attack.

"You okay?" He asked sadly and I shook myself and thoughts whirled through my head "Yeah, I'm fine" I replied "You don't look fine" He replied and he got up, with a look of concern. I stared at him, amazed that he was showing any emotion to me when he'd stayed sad since Silverpaw died a moon ago "Bad dream" I meowed quietly and I shivered with fear. He obviously picked up my fear scent for he walked over to me and looked in my eyes steadily "So preety" He murmoured then he stared in shock. I looked at him and touched his nose with mine then I brushed past him and slipped outside the apprentice den.

"_What was I thinking? Why did I say that?_" Kestrelpaw thought and I stopped outside the apprentice den, my eyes wide with shock. I could hear his thoughts. I suddenly heard a tidal wave of different cat's thoughts and I swayed, feeling dizzy and weak. The thoughts of others cats crowed my head and my ears hurt. My legs buckled and I fell to the floor and saw blackness. I woke up and looked around, I was in the medicine cats den. Lilypaw suddenly emerged from the shadows, catmint in her mouth. She walked over to me and held the catmint over my nose. The sweet scent flooded through my nose and calmess flooded over me. My body suddenly went rigid as Lilypaw's thoughst flooded in to mine and Flowersong melted out from the shadows and stared at me curiously but I could not hear her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 2

Lilypaw upon seeing her mentor slunk back in to the shadows and Flowersong walked closer to me "No injuries yet you were found out cold outside the apprentices den" Flowersong meowed and she looked at me. I tried to hold my tounge but someone I blurted it out without wanting to "I can hear people's thoughts" Flowersong stared at me hardly then her eyes glinted with excitment and she walked over to me "What else can you do" She asked me and I stared back at her, shocked "Nothing" I said and I stared at her "Why are you acting so natural about this?" I asked and she stared at me blanckly "You and I are part of The Elite, it's what we can do, we were born like this" She answered like it was completly normal "I have powers too, to make people tell the truth." I stared at her in shock and got up and backed away from her "_She's mad!_" I thought "Don't be afraid Whitepaw, I can teach you how to use and control your powers" Flowersong meowed "And if you don't learn to control your powers then they will kill you." I stared at her and realized that what she was saying was true "Fine" I meowed "But I have some apprentice training to do now" I added and I slipped out of the medicine den and gracefully walked over to my mentor, Roseheart who was with some other warriors.

The warriors all bowed their heads respectfully to me and I did the same back then I turned to Roseheart "What are we doind today?" I asked her but she ignored me and stared right past me. I turned to were she was looking and saw she was looking at Ashclaw. I sighed and turned back to her "Can you please stop going all lovey dovey over Ashclaw" I meowed and Roseheart looked at me and cuffed my ears playfully "We're doing battle training" She purred and she then turned and walked out of camp. I followed her and once out of camp she looked at me with a glint of excitment in her eyes "Race you too the Sandy Hollow" She purred. Roseheart was the fastest cat in Swiftclan, until I was born "You'll be eating my dust" I purred and then as if on a silent command we ran, our legs powering beneath us as we sped through the woods.

Roseheart soon started to slow down, her sides heaving but I just sped faster and faster, a rush sweeping over me as I sped to the Sandy Hollow. I stopped next to it and sat down, waiting for Roseheart. I waited, and waited and Roseheart still didn't appear and I soon started pacing then I made up my mind and walked in to the woods until I finally picked up Rosehearts scent and I followed it. When I saw were the scent had led me I gasped in horror and gave a strangled cry. I looked at the crimson red blood on the lush green grass and then I looked at Roseheart bloody body. I ran over to her and nudged her gently, she was cold.

I yowled in pain and lay next to her, her blood staining my white coat. I buried my head in my paws and I fell asleep with memories of Roseheart dancing through my mind but then blood flooded through my vision. I woke with a start as I heard a heard a heart breaking, sad wail and I saw Ashclaw bound over to Roseheart. I lay back down my head and closed my eyes as I heard Ashclaw's wails. I then heard Kestrelpaw wail and he ran towards us but he stopped next to me and buried his muzzle in my fur and then gasped, feeling that I was still warm "I'm not dead yet" I meowed and I got up and looked at him. He sighed in relief and walked over to me and pressed against my side. He purred and licked my cheek and I licked his back. I then turned away from him, unable to be happy when Roseheart was dead right next to me.

Kestrelpaw looked at me pitylingly and he then walked over to Ashclaw and murmoured in his ear and they both then lifted Roseheart up and walked in the direction of camp. I trailed after them and we soon returned to camp. Ashclaw and Kestrelpaw laid Roseheart down and I trod over to her and slumped down next to her. Goldenstar came over to me and lay down next to me and curled around me and laid her head on Rosehearts chest and I felt as safe as a newborn kit. But then I thought of blood stained grass and shivered and I fell in to a troubled sleep.

I woke as Goldenstar got up and a I saw her walked over to the High Branch of an old tree. She leaped up on to the second highest branch and the deputy, Icetalon leaped up on to a branch, on the left of Goldenstar, a bit lower then Goldenstar's branch. I listened as she said how much the clan would miss Roseheart and how she was now a member of Starclan. Whitepaw pricked her ears when her mother mentioned her name, wondering who her new mentor would be. I felt a pang of pain as I realised that I didn't want a new mentor, I just wanted Roseheart. I gasped when mum suddenly said that Icetalon would be my new mentor and Icetalon purred and jumped down from her branch. She walked over to me, still purring and she touched her nose against mine and I gave a little purr then I bent down my head and gave Roseheart a nuzzle.

Icetalon walked over to a group of warriors and my eyelids drooped but just before I fell asleep I saw all the cats closest to Roseheart come over and join me in my mourning. I woke and stretched then I rose up and yawned and I looked down and saw that Roseheart was gone. She must have already been buried. I walked silently over to the apprentice den and walked over to my nest and I curled up and thought of Roseheart and Silverpaw and all the other cats she had known who had died. Then she remembered her brothers and sisters and trembled with rage. The cat that had killed them would pay for what they did.


	5. Chapter 3

I woke and gave a startled gasp. Kestrelpaw was right in front of me, looking at me in the eyes "Icetalon is going to take you off to do some battle training and I'm coming too with my mentor" Kestrelpaw meowed and he then turned around and slipped out of the den. I got up, shook, stretched and slipped out of the den. I instantly saw Icetalon, Leafblade and Kestrelpaw sitting in the centre of the clearing. Upon seeing me they rose and I gracefully walked over to them and we all nodded our greetings. I saw from the corner of my eyes mum watching from her den and I looked at her and she nodded approvingly. She leaped down from her den and strode over to me "Well done, I'm proud of you" She murmoured in my ear then she nodded at the others and strode gracefully over to the fresh kill pile.

"The fresh kill pile is running low, we should stock up on our supplies" I mewed and I looked at Icetalon and she nodded her agrement "You're right, we'll hunt after our battle training" She meowed then she flicked her tail and we all walked out of camp and we walked over to a big ditch full of sand. The sandy hollow. We all leaped down in to the ditch and I walked over to Icetalon's side "Who will I be fighting?" I asked her "Leafblade and I will first as a demonstartion of the moves we want you to use then you and Kestrelpaw will fight" Icetalon mewed and walked over to Leafblade. They nodded heads then backed away from each other and crouched down. I watched intently at them both and noted down in my head every move they were using and how they used them in my head as Leafblade and Icetalon lunged at each other and fought.

Soon Leafblade had swiped over Icetalon and pinned her down. Icetalon lay still in submission and the battle was over. Now it was my turn. I walked over to Kestrelpaw and we nodded at each other then we back away and I crouched down. I looked at Kestrelpaw's eyes and saw that they were looking at my back so when he sprang up to pin me down on my back I qucikly crawled over, turned over on to my back and as Kestrelpaw's under belly flew over me I pushed my hind legs up on his belly and he flew back over my head, the way he came. He lay dazed for a second but before he could get up I lunged at his back and pinned him down. He tried to over throw me and wriggle out but I pinned him down harder on the ground and he soon lay still in submission and I rose from his back, my belly churning with the excitment from the battle and the pride of having easily beaten an older apprentice.

Icetalon looked at me proudly and approvingly and Leafblade gave a 'you did your best' nod to Kestrelpaw who had a glum look on his face. Kestrelpaw got up and I walked over to him and gave him a friendly nudge "Try not to look were your about to pounce. Your eyes gave it all away" I meowed to him and Leafblade walked over "What she sais is right Kestrelpaw" He meowed and Kestrelpaw nodded "Lets now go hunting" Icetalon said from across the hollow and Leafblade nodded at her then he crouched down and leaped out of the hollow wich was quite deep. He onlly ade it to the edge and had to heave himself up on to the grass. He then got up and looked down at us. Icetalon leaped up but didn't make it. Just as she was about to fall back down Leafblade grapped her scruff and pulled her up. Kestrelpaw then gave a giant leap but only got to the top of the ditch and clung on to the grass with his front paws. Leafblade ran over to him, grabbed his scruff and heaved him up.

I took a deep breath and took a big step back then I crouched down and sprnged up in to the air. I leaped easily up on to the grass, landing neatly on my paws. All the others gasped and I was shocked myself. I then stared at them and decided to take hold of the opurtunity "That was easy, can't see how you struggled to get up" I meowed in a coy voice and Leafblade tried to get back some dignity "Just because your young and light" He meowed "And your old and heavy" I meowed back coyly and Icetalon stiffiled down her giggles, she knew me too well. Kestrelpaw though didn't see I was messing around and tried to defend his mentor "His just heavy because he's strong and muscular" Kestrelpaw meowed and Icetalon and I burst in to a fit of giggles. We rolled around on the ground, laughing our heads off and Leafblade and Kestrelpaw watched us, shocked.

Icetalon and I soon calmed down and we rose from the ground and at the same time meowed to the two startled toms "Race you back to camp" And we then turned and ran back towards camp. Leafblade and Kestrelpaw raced after us and Icetalon started wheezing and slowed down her pace Kestrelpaw and Leafblade caught up with her and Kestrelpaw surged faster after me but I only surged onwards faster, tingling with anticipation. My paws flew across the ground as I ran faster then any other cat in Swiftclan. I had soon left Kestrelpw eating my dust and I then arrived outside camp. I stopped and pranced with excitment and pride.

Ages later Kestrelpaw, Leafblade and Icetalon ran over to me, all weezing with pain ad exhaustion "I won" I meowed "Now, lets go hunting!" Icetalon, Kestrelpaw and Leafblade all looked at me ad shook their heads then they walked in to camp. I stared after them. Dissapointed, I walked in to camp and walked over to Mudear, Whitefur and Suntail.


	6. Chapter 4

Mudear, Whitefur and Suntail all stopped sharing tounges as I approuched and they looked up at me "Will any of come hunting with me?" I asked them and Mudear instanyly rose "I will!" He meowed and he walked over to me, purpousfully brushing against my pelt and me, Whitefur and Suntail all rolled our eyes. Mudear didn't see us do so "We'll come too" Suntail meowed and she ad Whitefur got up and we all walked out of camp and headed in to the forest. We chatted and gossiped along the way but as soon as we smelt prey we all crouched down and headed in different directions. I flicked my ears and heard the tiny, rapid beating heart of a mouse and I could hear it scuttling through the under growth. I breathed in and turned my head and looked at the mouse nibbling on a acorn. I swayed on my legs then leaped and pinned the mouse down.

I then quickly chucked it up in the air and caught it between my teeth and heard the crunch as my teeth hit the bones in the mouses throat. The juicy smell of mouse wafted in to my nose and I buried the limp body for later. I then continued with my hunt. I had soon caught a vole, another mouse and a rabbit and I had to do sevearl rounds of taking my kill back to camp. I had soon layed down all of my kill on the fresh kill pile and I picked up my rabbit and one of my mice and I carried my kill over to the elders den. I walked in and Brokenwing, Halfeye and Tornear looked up at me "I've brought you fresh kill" I meowed and I laid down the rabbit and all three of tucked in "May I eat with you?" I asked them and they all nodded, I lay down next to Brokenwing and dropped my mouse and I tucked in. I'd soon finished but the elders were still eating my plump rabbit and I left them too it.

I slipped out of the den and Icetalon walked over to me and nodded her thanks then she slipped in to the elders den to see her mother, Brokenwing. I walked over to the apprentice den and slipped in and then I curled up in my warm moss nest and I fell asleep. I woke to soemone prodding me. I opened my eyes and saw Flutterpaw poking me with her paw "Goldensar is turning some of us in to warriors! You, me and Kestrelpaw are becoming warriors" Flutterpaw meowed excitedly and I sat up started to wash myself until my fur was sleek, glossy and nice and clean. Flutterpaw had also washed herself but it hadn't done much difference.

Flutterpaw and I slipped out of the den as soon as Goldenstar walked out of her den and called a clan meeting. Flutterpaw and I sat down next to Kestrelpaw and we waited excitedly. My fur tingled with anticipation and I looked up at my mother. She gave the usual speech of turning apprentices in to warriors then she called up Flutterpaw and made her give the usual vows. Then she gave Flutterpaw her new name, was then called up and said his vows and his new name was Kestrelclaw. I was finally called up and solomenly said my vows. I nearly burst with pride as my mother said my new name, Whitewing. Then I didn't realise how much that meant. I stretched gloriusly in my nice, warm, new moss bed in the warriors den. I rose from my bed and saw that all the other warriors were asleep so I silently slipped out of the den and looked up at the starry sky and I then looked at Silverpelt and saw the stars shining brightly down on me.

I saw the trees with their leaves with were now going golden and a cold wind passed other and I fluffed up my fur and I walked over to the medicine den and wondered what Flowersong was doing. I then thought on what she was thinking and slipped in to the den. I saw with dismay that she was sleeping and I saw her twisting and turning in her sleep. I wondered what she was dreaming and I blinked. When I opened my eyes I was in a forest. I stared around in shcok and I then heard cats talking. I crept over to were the noise was coming from and I saw Flowersong talking to a group of cats. My fur tingled and I wondered what they were thinking and saying and I then heard their thoughts. I pushed some of the thoughts away and I focused on one. This cat was thinking of me. I stifiled a gasp and I picked up on Flowersong's thoughts and she was thinking of me too and she was sending a mental image of me to all the other cats.

I realised that Flowersong had powers, like me! The other cats must have powers too. The Elite. Those words sent a shiver down my spine and I gasped as I saw amber eyes looking at me. All the cats looked at the eyes, hissing and spitting with rage. The eyes moves in to the light and I saw that they belonged to a big, dark, muscular tabby tom with unusually long front claws. I stared in shock as I saw how ferocious Flowersong could be but I stared in confusion at what was going on in front of me. Suddenly morse cats melted out from the shadows behind the tabby tom and I realised that there was going to be a battle. Not unless I could do something about it. I melted out from the shadows and all the cats on both sides stared at me and gasped, as if I was a ghost. Flowersong looked at me desperatly as she saw me and her eyes seemed to urge me to leave. But I wouldn't.

"What is going on" I meowed clearly, my voice surprisingly full of authority "The Dark Forest cats and Starclan are at war!" A cat yowled from the shadows behind the dark tabby tom "There will be no battle today" I yowled, surprising myself again. I stared in shock as many cats on both sides crouched down in submission and I looked around the clearing and all the cats from the Dark Forest crept back in to the shadows. The big tabby tom hissed and glared at me, swearing a silent oath. A oath that I would pay. He then slipped back in to the shadows.


End file.
